My Dream
by Teddybear22
Summary: They met at Shinigami Academy, and developed a strong bond. Over the years, they grew apart until they were strangers. Will they be able to find each other again? Can they fall in love? Extended summary on profile. HitsuHina!
1. Nightmares

**This is my first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoy it! I know Hitsugaya and Hinamori are childhood friends, and that Kusaka is Hitsugaya's school friend in the anime/manga, but I've kind of had this idea rolling around in my head and I think I'm just going to go with it. Just a warning beforehand. I'll also do my best to keep them as close to their normal characters as I can.**

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed heavily as he looked out the window at the trees that were swaying in the wind. He brought his hand up and propped his chin on his was eating alone. Again. Not that he minded so much. He usually preferred it that way. But still, at least one friend couldn't hurt. Toshiro turned back to his food.

Hitsugaya didn't really have any friends at all because most considered him some sort of freak. Maybe it was his white-as-snow hair, vivid, turquoise eyes, cold disposition, his ability to progress at a lightning-speed pace deeming him a child prodigy, or the most likely case—All of the above.

* * *

Across the crowded lunchroom, Momo Hinamori was also staring out the window. Her friends had yet to join her. She sighed softly and closed her deep, brown eyes, thinking. She was considered by others to be the innocent, shy, little angel. No one ever thought badly of Momo because of her kind heart. To her, it was sometimes quite annoying, but could also work to her advantage occasionally.

Hinamori looked up and smiled as Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira, her two friends, sat in front of and next to her. Looking at them, she was reminded of how they became friends in the first place. When the three of them were put together their first year at the Academy in a practice drill in the world of the living. The night that almost went horribly wrong...

"I'm starving!" Renji said as he dove headfirst into his food.

"When aren't you starving?" Momo asked shaking her head.

"Never," Izuru said with a laugh.

"Good point," Renji mumbled through a mouthful of bread. The three friends talked as they all finished eating before moving to their next class.

The day passed and soon Momo was lying in her dorm room, gazing blanking at the white ceiling. She wanted to be a magnificent Soul Reaper. She wanted to be Captain Aizen's lieutenant. The lieutenant of the man who saved her life. Her hero.

_I will do anything to get there._ She thought with determination. Momo finally rolled over on her side and slowly fell asleep. That night, Momo dreamt of the night that changed her life forever.

"_First-years, get out of here!" Momo heard Shuhei Hisagi yell at the gathered first-years. She heard him yelling hastily into a headset, telling Soul Society where their location was and that it was an emergency._

_Momo stared at the six-year student try to fight the hollow as the other students ran by her screaming in terror, the other two six-years having already been taken down. _Why are they all running away?_ She thought dazedly. _Someone has to stay and fight_._

"_Momo, what do you think you're doing?!" She heard Izuru calling back to her from where he was running to. "We were told to clear the area! You're disobeying a direct order!"_

"_Well yeah, but…"she began before Renji spoke._

"_Hey! That thing just killed two six-year students!"_

"_I know," Momo said as her eyes lit up with determination to go help Shuhei. She ran for the injured six-year._

"_Momo!" Renji cried as he and Izuru reluctantly followed her._

_She saw Shuhei thrown against the wall of a building and scream at the Hollow, "Is that all you got?! Well bring it on!" The hollow brought down its claws, but never made contact with Shuhei. "You three!" He looked at the two boys blocking the Hollow with their swords to the small girl in front of him._

"_We just wanted to help sir! Sorry to disobey!" Izuru exclaimed, struggling under the weight of the hollow's claw._

_Renji said, "We just came back to save you so you'll remember to forgive us!"_

_Momo brought both her hands up and chanted, "Ruler of the mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly—" Izuru continued, "That which names all heat and war—" Then Renji, "Beyond the seas in reverse, take step to the South—" All together the three said, "Hado 31: Shakkahou!" _

_The hollow howled in pain as the attack hit it in the mask._

"_I suggest we run sir!"_

"_Right," Shuhei nodded as they ran down an alleyway._

"_How could such a gigantic Hollow sneak up on us like that?!" Renji asked._

"_I don't know! It seems like it was able to conceal its spiritual pressure somehow," Shuhei answered._

_Izuru said, "There's no way we're strong enough to defeat it! So what do we do, just keep running?"_

_Shuhei said back to him, "I've already called Soul Society and requested back-up. Until then, we just have to stay alive." They arrived in a larger area. "What the hell? Why is everything getting all blurry?" Just then, several, large hollows appeared, surrounding the frightened students._

"_How can this be happening?" Momo whispered, her eyes widening in fear._

_She heard Renji say, "It must've called its friends, this whole thing is just so crazy."_

"_So many hollows," Izuru said, trembling slightly. "I don't want to die like this. I don't want to die at all you guys."_

_Momo just continued to stare at the hollows with ever growing fear as she heard Izuru let out a terrified scream._

_All of a sudden, one hollow was destroyed. The small group of fear-stricken students turned to look at their saviors._

"_Sorry to keep you waiting," said the kind-looking man with glasses. "We got here as soon as we could."_

"_It's…Captain Aizen, leader of Squad 5," Shuhei whispered. "And his lieutenant, Gin Ichimaru."_

_Aizen walked up to them and placed his hand on Momo's head. She glanced up at him and her eyes met the eyes behind the glasses. They were soft, kind, and reassuring. Momo suddenly felt very safe._

"_You've done well," he said looking only at her. "I'm sure you were scared, but you're safe now. We'll take over from here. You go and get some rest."_

_She watched him as he and his lieutenant walked over to the hollows. Momo heard the lieutenant say in a taunting tone, "My, there certainly are a lot of you. Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Momo watched in amazement as his zanpokuto released to shikai and destroyed nearly all the hollows with a lengthened blade._

_She then saw a hollow attack Aizen from the side and was worried that he couldn't repel it, but he stopped it with one hand. With hardly any effort at all, the man released a flash of blue light from his hand and the last hollow was gone. He turned his head to look at Momo and smiled warmly._

"_Captain…Aizen…" Momo said quietly to herself._

* * *

The same night, Toshiro lay awake on his side. The day had passed slowly, and in a blur. But that's how it usually went for the young genius. He'd definitely graduate early and go on to be a powerful, talented Soul Reaper. Toshiro's thoughts turned to his grandmother back home in Junrinan.

The reason he had left in the first place was because he couldn't control his icy cool, leaking spirit energy. He didn't realize it until the Soul Reaper, Rangiku Matsumoto, had pointed out that he was slowly freezing his grandmother. So he reluctantly left her alone, and joined the Academy.

But even still, Toshiro couldn't shake the feeling that something else was missing. Something else that was very important. Something big. He couldn't figure out what it was at all. He furrowed his brow and grit his teeth in frustration. He desperately wanted to know what it was, the missing part that seemed to have a grip on half his soul.

Toshiro switched positions so that he was lying on his stomach, thinking hard. He eventually drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

_Toshiro raised his eyes to see the figure of a girl standing in the night-darkened alley. She was a Soul Reaper. He could tell from her black shihakusho. He couldn't see her face, but from the wet shine on her cheeks, he could tell she was crying._

"_Help me!" she screamed, falling to her knees, and looking up at the black sky. The young girl took in several shaky breaths and had trouble exhaling. It looked as if she couldn't breathe at all. Her hand rose slowly to her chest to rest over the area where her heart was, as if it hurt. Yet, there was no wound there. The weeping girl's choked sobs slowly died down until she was just trembling with barely contained cries. _

_Toshiro tried to go to the girl, but something, or someone, was restraining him. He struggled and struggled to break free, but couldn't._

_But then someone appeared behind the kneeling girl. It was a Soul Reaper by the looks of the zanpokuto hanging at their waste. And yet there was something different about this person that wasn't quite like a Soul Reaper._

_The sinister person unsheathed their zanpokuto slowly, and Toshiro realized their intent._

"_No!" he cried, struggling to get loose even more now. "Get up!" he yelled at the fallen girl. "Run!"_

_But it was too late. Just as Toshiro managed to break away from his containment, there was a sickening sound as the sword slid through the girl's back. There was a gurgled sound from the girl before she coughed once and a mouthful of blood came out. _

_Her weeping stopped completely, and she seemed to cease moving. Everything was dead silent as Toshiro stared in horror at the terrifying scene. The girl slowly shifted her head down and looked at the long blade protruding from her chest, and hand. Right where her heart was. Her other hand slowly moved up to touch the zanpokuto, as if seeing if it was real._

_Glistening tears fell onto the silver steel as the girl sucked in one last breath before saying so quietly it was barely audible, "Help me."_

_The sword was yanked out by her assailant, and she seemed to fall in slow-motion to the ground in a crumpled heap, lying in her own pool of crimson blood._

"_No!" Toshiro screamed, running for her broken form. But the girl's killer flash-stepped in front of him, giving Toshiro no time to react, and stabbed him through the heart as well._

_The attacker left without any words, except for a short, evil laugh. Toshiro groaned in pain, and tried to crawl to the girl. He reached for her small hand, but never touched it. She was slipping away._

"_No…" Toshiro whispered. "You can't…die…."_

* * *

**Okay! So chapter 1 of my first fanfic is completed! Probably not very exciting, but I'm just getting it set-up. It'll get better I promise. If there are any mistakes with grammar, spelling, anything to be improved, etc., please tell me. Please review! Thanks!**

**~Teddy**


	2. Sparring

**Alright! So here is chapter 2. I think I had more fun typing this one up then I did the first one. Special thanks to **Yemi Hikari**. Her critique was greatly appreciated, and I did go back to chapter 1 and change a couple things that could be improved. Anyway, on to the next chapter. ****Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hitsugaya woke the next morning to see the sunlight falling over his bed, his sheets entwined tightly with his legs, and his body completely drenched in sweat. _Just a dream...I think. _He thought rubbing the back of his head. _But who was that girl? And why do I get the feeling that it isn't just a dream? It seemed so real…Crap! _He realized that he was going to be late for classes if he didn't hurry and get moving.

He shook his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts, threw on his uniform, and dashed out into the morning light. Hitsugaya barely made it to class on time. It was a good thing he was fast. As soon as he took his seat and calmed down, Hitsugaya felt his thoughts drift towards his dream. Or, rather, his nightmare. He shuddered. He couldn't get rid of the painful image of the small girl with the katana through her heart.

Only when his teacher came up to him after the class did he notice it was over.

"Hitsugaya?" the teacher inquired.

"Yes?" was his reply.

"You're being moved up."

"Again?"

"Yes, you'll be with the six-years now, seeing how you have already passed all the other levels. You should be able to graduate with them, but we may keep you here over the summer. Just to be sure you know everything."

"Alright."

"I've had your next teacher informed as to why you will be late, you just need to go. Report to the sparring area."

"Yes sir." Toshiro turned and began to walk quickly to the six-years sparring area.

He entered and the class glanced at him. The teacher said, "This is Toshiro Hitsugaya. He'll be joining us from now on." The class whispered amongst themselves. Hitsugaya heard the normal words that usually came when he moved up.

"He looks so young."

"What's with the white hair?"

"Yeah, the weird eyes too."

"I heard he's like some kind of genius!"

"That kid's gonna get creamed by us."

Hitsugaya struggled against the urge to roll his eyes at their petty comments. He could take anyone of these people easily.

The instructor looked around the room and said, "How about we start with…Kira! You face Hitsugaya first. Let's go."

_Looks like I'll get to start sooner than I thought. _Hitsugaya thought smugly. _Good. _He took the wooden sword and faced his opponent.

"Begin," the instructor said.

Hitsugaya made the initial move, as he usually did. He was never one to hesitate or wait. The blond kid, Kira, seemed surprised by the speed and force of Hitsugaya's attacks, and was quickly dispatched. Another was put up against him, and he was able to take them down just as easily.

Momo watched as this white-haired boy took down person after person. _He's so strong. How is he so strong? He's just a boy! _She watched and an idea came to her. Hinamori's swordsmanship was where she needed the most work in. That was her weak point. And to become lieutenant, she'd need to be able to handle a zanpokuto at a lieutenant level. Maybe Hitsugaya could help her improve.

When the teacher said to quit, Hitsugaya immediately lowered his weapon. He didn't even seem tired at all. The class ended soon, and Hinamori ran through the doors she had seen Hitsugaya exit through. She stood up on her tiptoes to try and spot him.

When she saw the flash of white hair, she ran to catch up to him. When she was within earshot, Hinamori hollered, "Hitsugaya! Hey!"

He turned and faced her as she halted in front of him. To Hitsugaya she looked somewhat familiar.

The girl gave a slight bow and said shyly, "My name is Momo Hinamori. I um…" He waited for her to finish. When she didn't, he started to walk away until she said, "Wait!"

"What?" he said in an irritated tone.

"I was wondering if you…well," she looked down at her feet. "If you could maybe spar with me sometime and give me some pointers? I really need to improve and watching you today…well I thought you could help me?" She looked up, hopeful.

"No," Hitsugaya said bluntly. "I don't have time."

"Oh," her shoulders sagged as she hung her head. "Well…I'm sorry to have wasted your time. Thank you anyway." She bowed again and walked slowly away.

Hitsugaya watched her go, and his eyes softened ever so little. He sighed. "Wait." Hinamori turned. "I suppose I could help you some." He sighed heavily again, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand. He jumped as the girl gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you!" she said happily. She let him ago swiftly and blushed as she realized what she did. "S-Sorry."

"Whatever," he said coolly. "Meet me right after school today in the meadow, over by the river. Do you know where that is?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. Don't be late."

"Oh I won't be," she said, her face lighting up with joy. "Thank you so much!"

Hinamori ran quickly to her class, and Hitsugaya did the same after glancing at his new schedule.

_Grrr. _Hitsugaya thought. _Why did she have to be so damn cute! I should've said no. _He tightened his fists. _Even so, she still seems sort of familiar._

Hinamori sat in her next class, kido, listening to the teacher. She was glad Hitsugaya was going to help her, even if it seemed like he didn't want to.

_He seemed very…cold._ _I wonder if he has any friends. _Hinamori wondered. _Well, I'll be his friend. _She furrowed her brow in resolve.

After all classes were over, Momo waved goodbye to Renji and Izuru and ran as fast as she could for the meadow. She soon saw Hitsugaya sitting on the grass, leaning against a tree.

She went up to him, panting slightly. "Hey," she said.

"You're late," he said icily.

"N-No I'm not. I ran over hear as soon as I got out of class…" Hinamori trailed off.

He sighed. "Whatever, let's just get started," he said, tossing her a wooden sword. "Take your stance." She did, and he attacked, coming from the front and bringing his sword down over her.

She parried it with her own and Hitsugaya stepped around her, jabbing at her back. She twisted around and blocked. He kept attacking, and she kept blocking his blows.

"Fight back," he commanded. "You can't win by defense alone."

Momo clenched her jaw. She did as he asked, but made a mistake as she attacked a second time. In bringing her makeshift sword fully around to deliver a more powerful blow, Hinamori had exposed her back. Sensing her weakness, Hitsugaya leaped around her as she was turning, and held his sword at her neck.

She looked shocked. "Never expose your back," Toshiro said as he removed the wooden sword. Hinamori nodded once. They continued for awhile. Toshiro gave her advice, and Momo followed it. When Toshiro stopped abruptly, Hinamori was panting heavily.

"That's enough for today," Hitsugaya said and walked away.

"But I—," Hinamori began before she was interrupted.

"You're tired, and you should get some rest. We'll start again tomorrow at the same time here."

"I can still—go for a bit—longer," she said between breaths.

Hitsugaya's normal scowl softened slightly. He admired her, for wanting to keep going, but he didn't want her to hurt herself. _What drives this girl that she wants to work so hard?_

"Meet me here tomorrow. Same time. Same place," he repeated and flash-stepped away before she could say anything.

Hinamori sighed disappointedly in defeat, leaning against a nearby tree. _How can he use Flash Step so well? My own is still only amateur. _She waited for her breathing to regulate and her heart rate to slow before going back to her dorm. By the time she got inside, it was nearly dark. _I didn't realize we were out there for so long. _Hinamori thought incredulously.

Momo fell on to her bed, exhausted. She soon fell asleep, shortly after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**And so concludes chapter 2. Sorry if these chapters seem sort of long. Well anyway, review please! Virtual cookies to those who do! Thanks! **

**~Teddy **


	3. Nicknames

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Virtual cookies to you! (They're really good just so you know)**

* * *

The next morning, Hinamori was glad to see Hitsugaya in sparring class again. She said a 'hey' to him from across the room and gave a small wave. He glanced at her and nodded once in her direction. Afterwards, she tried to find him to talk to him and see if he wanted to each lunch with Renji, Kira, and herself, but she didn't see him. Hinamori sighed. It was going to be difficult to make friends with him.

As school ended, Hitsugaya walked his way to the meadow slowly. When Hinamori had said hello to him in class that day, he had felt happier, but he didn't see how that could happen. He tried not to think about it too much. He sat against the same tree as yesterday, waiting for the small, dark-haired, dark-eyed girl. She didn't necessarily tower over him like most other people. It was a little comforting, knowing she wasn't all that tall either.

Hitsugaya heard her coming from behind him, running, as usual. Hinamori ran up to him with a bright smile and exclaimed, "Hey, Hitsugaya!"

"Let's go," he stated in his usual calm, icy voice. They took their swords and started sparring. And again, Hitsugaya abruptly stopped, and left, leaving a tired Hinamori who was heaving for breath once again.

The next couple weeks, excluding weekends, continued to pass like this while Hinamori's endurance, strength, and skill slowly built. One night though, it got dark. Hitsugaya tightened his grip on the wooden sword, irritated that time got away from him.

"I lost track of time," he said. "I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"Alright," Hinamori said secretly delighted. _Finally! _She thought. _Now I actually have a chance to talk to him, and maybe become friends. _

The two walked in silence as Hinamori lead the way to her dorm, until Hinamori broke the silence. "So," she began, tugging on one of her short pig tails, "thank you for doing this. I know you probably have better things to do."

"Actually," he replied, "I never really do much of anything besides practice and study. I'm always on my own."

"Oh, I see," she said. "Do you like it that way then?"

"I suppose," he said, casting his eyes down.

_No, he doesn't. _Hinamori thought.

"Well if you want to, you could come spend time with me or me and my friends," she said shyly.

"I already do spend time with you."

"I know, I meant on weekends or something like that. When we're not training. In fact, Renji, Izuru, and I are going to the festival this weekend, on Saturday. I'd love it if you came too!" She exclaimed excitedly.

He tensed. He would definitely like to go, but… This was probably why he didn't make friends. He was cold and pushed people away. "We'll see," was Hitsugaya's indifferent reply.

"Well, its only Tuesday, so I guess you have time to decide," she smiled.

Her smile was infectious. He came close, but didn't smile.

"Thank you for taking me home," Hinamori said gratefully. She walked to the door and gave him a small wave.

Hitsugaya said nothing and walked back to his own dorm. He almost smiled at the thought of the girl who wanted him to go to the festival with her and some friends. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. _It was a good day. _He though contentedly.

But with all good things, comes a bad thing. He had the dream again. Of the girl. He was completed distracted by the dream. His mind was being haunted by her screams and whispers of 'help me'. As Hitsugaya was passing by to his next class, he saw about four six-years, teasing a first-year girl. He frowned at the scene.

"Why are you carrying that thing?" The one who seemed to be the leader, asked tauntingly, poking at the scarf the girl had.

"M-My m-mother gave it to m-me," she stammered, intimidated.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Mommy's little girl," the tall boy crooned, and he and his friends laughed cruelly. The girl tried to scurry away but the boy grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back roughly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey!" Another voice yelled. Hitsugaya recognized it, and saw Hinamori appear beside the girl, with her hand on the guy's arm. Her eyes were lit with an anger that Hitsugaya didn't think she had. She threw his arm off the girl's shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me, little girl, but I wasn't done with her yet," the boy said trying to push past her. But Hinamori pushed him back, into his friends. "Why you—"

"Leave her alone," Momo said with a deadly look. She took a step towards the boys who hesitantly took a step away from the furious girl. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Someone like you!"

"Yeah! Someone like me!" She yelled in face giving him a hard shove. Hitsugaya was surprised. He'd never seen her like this before.

Hinamori continued, "Just because you're bigger or older than someone you can bully them?! I don't think so." The boys kept stepping back, unnerved by the frightening Momo. "If you so much as lay one finger on anyone ever again, you'll have me to answer to! Understand?!" She finished, planting her feet and giving a scowl that rivaled Hitsugaya's.

"Y-Yes," the boy stuttered and walked quickly away with his friends on his tail. Hitsugaya had to admit, seeing Hinamori like this was pretty comical. But he wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Not at all. As the boy stomped away her heard him mutter, "She'll pay."

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. That guy didn't have the guts to face her again. He turned his attention back to Hinamori.

"Are you okay?" She was saying to the young girl.

"Y-Yeah, thanks to you."

"Oh its no problem," Hinamori exclaimed warmly. "What's your name?"

"Lin."

"It's very nice to meet you Lin! My name is Momo. Momo Hinamori. Don't let those guys push you around okay? And if they do, you come find me." Lin smiled and nodded. Hinamori waved goodbye, and headed towards her next class. Hitsugaya did the same.

_Hinamori didn't even know that girl. It would've been easier to walk away, but she didn't. She has a kind heart. _The scene with Hinamori had helped distract him a bit, but the dream still dominated his thoughts.

By the time he started for the meadow, he knew Hinamori would already be there. He ran as he got there, and reached out to find her spiritual pressure. He had become used to the feeling of her pressure in the time he had been sparring with her.

Hitsugaya glanced up, and noticed her sitting on a branch a ways up, with a slice of watermelon in her hand.

"You want some?" She asked looking down at him. He shook his head. "Ah come on, it's really good." Hinamori patted the spot beside her for him to sit. Hitsugaya sighed and climbed up swiftly and sat a short distance away from her. She handed him a slice, and they munched on the juicy fruit in silence. Hitsugaya really liked watermelon. A lot.

"I thought watermelon before we started would be nice, don't ya think?" She asked, smiling sweetly. He nodded.

They sat in companionable silence until Hinamori said, "Uh, Shiro?"

His eyes widened and his eyebrows went up. "Shiro?"

"Yeah! I thought it was a cute nickname! I have a nickname too. Though…its not really cute, my granny used to call Bed-wetter Momo when I was little. But it was only one time!" She sighed, exasperated.

Hitsugaya laughed. Hinamori looked at him, thoroughly stunned. _He's laughing? No way! _

Her smile quickly turned to a scowl as he said, "Hey, Bed-wetter Momo, don't call me Shiro, its Hitsugaya." She glared, and looked away. Hinamori decided she'd ask him the question she was going to ask him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He looked skeptical. "What is it?"

She hesitated then answered, "Why are you always so cold to people?" He tensed. _Uh-oh. Bad idea._

"I have to go," he said tersely and hopped off the branch, landing lightly on his feet.

"No! Wait!" Hinamori called as she scrambled after him, not so gracefully. "Please?" He stopped, but didn't face her. "I just—oh, why do you keep pushing me away? I just want to be your friend. Let me help. I care about you Shiro." It was true. In the couple weeks she had known him, she had grown to really like the teal-eyed genius as a good friend.

She saw his fists close and tighten. Her eyes filled with unwanted tears that threatened to spill down like little waterfalls as she saw this.

Hitsugaya thought of the scene earlier with the girl, Lin. She had felt sorry for the girl, did that mean she felt sorry for him to? Was he just a pity case to her? He turned and took in the girl's sad, water-filled eyes and said venomously, "Let's get this straight. I don't need your pity, I don't need friends, I don't care about you, now just leave me alone." Hitsugaya briskly walked away.

Hinamori stood there for a long time, letting the tears roll stealthily down her cheeks. She felt heartbroken. Shocked. No one had ever said anything like that to her before. _He doesn't care? So I could die, and it wouldn't matter? _It was nearly dark before Momo headed for her dorm.

Hitsugaya waited until he was sure Hinamori was safe in her dorm before resting in his bed. He really regretted what he had said, and he had lost his temper. He didn't want to hurt her like that, but he hadn't thought before he spoke. Hitsugaya sighed sadly and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He didn't have a clue what these feelings meant that he was having. Normally he didn't really care if someone's feelings got hurt, with the exception being his grandmother. And apparently Hinamori now too.

Meanwhile, Momo was laying down on her bed, letting her tears spill onto the pillow. _It shouldn't be this upsetting. _She thought dejectedly. _Grr, this is so frustrating. I just wanted him to open up a little more. _Hinamori decided to take a walk to clear her head a little. She made her way to the meadow by the river slowly. Once there, she stopped, and looked up at the crescent moon. It didn't give out much light, but it sure was beautiful.

Hinamori closed her wide, chestnut eyes and felt the gentle breeze surround her, blowing away the thoughts in her mind. Then she heard a twig snap behind her. Her eyes flashed open and she turned quickly and saw the tall boy from earlier that day, the one who was messing with Lin. More of his friends came from the dark and surrounded the petite figure in a circle. Hinamori's look of shock quickly transformed into a bitter glare as she took a fighting stance.

"Oh? You're going to try and fight?" The leader inquired. "I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen. We followed you here to teach you a little lesson. You do NOT humiliate me. Ever. You're not gonna be able to hold off a single one of us." Her scowl just deepened in response. _What idiots. _She thought furiously.

**

* * *

**

**Cliffy! Hmm…what do you think is going to happen? Is Toshiro gonna come? Is Momo gonna kick them all the way to Hueco Mundo? Guess we'll see in the next chapter! This time you get virtual **_**hugs**_** if you review. (Trust me, my hugs are AMAZING) Review pleeease. I want to hear your thoughts! Thanks!**

**~Teddy **


	4. Promise

**I may not be updating as quickly anymore because apparently I've been spending a bit too much time on the computer recently and my parents don't like it ehehehe. Anyways, a big virtual hug goes to** sam schueller** and **kRyStAlt3aRz**! Thanks so much! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Momo didn't hesitate. Sparring with Toshiro, she had learned that if you were the first to strike, you could gain the upper hand. She went for the biggest one first. Her heel connected with his jaw in one, fluid movement, hitting him hard enough to send him to the ground, knocked out. Hinamori instantly dropped to the cold earth and swept her leg under the boy who had been next to the one she kicked, causing him to drop to the ground hard.

By then, the other boys had time to react. One thrust his fist out at her small head, but she blocked it, and using her other hand, nailed him square in the nose. Someone grabbed her from behind in a bear hug while another came from the front to deal the blows while she was held in place. He punched her in the gut, temporarily knocking the wind out of Hinamori. As he was about to hit again, Hinamori used the other guy's hold on her to jump up and kick the attacker in the face. Then she quickly bit the arm of her captor as hard as she could, and he let go immediately and howled in pain. She shoved him roughly towards a tree and he sat, slumped against it.

Before she could turn, something hit her over the head. She shrieked and was soon very dizzy. She stumbled to the ground, but quickly began to stand up. As she did, she was struck back down by hard kick to the ribs. Hinamori cried out in pain as she heard the sickening series of cracks that signaled broken ribs. And it all went downhill from there.

In the mean time, Hitsugaya was in his room, awake. Then he felt the only person's spirit energy that he ever paid attention to, the only one he really cared about, spike, and then start waning dramatically.

"Damn it Momo!" He whisper-yelled as he leapt out of bed, went through the door, and flash-stepped for the meadow as fast as he could. When he arrived, Hitsugaya took in the scene.

Hinamori was on her knees with five guys sprawled around her who seemed to be trying to painfully get to their feet. _She must of hit them pretty hard. _A couple fell back and refused to get up. Five more thugs were in front of her. Hitsugaya figured out Hinamori's injuries from the faint light of the moon and stars. Her nose was bleeding profusely, her cheek must have been hit really hard because there was already a big, ugly bruise forming there, and there were definitely other unseen injuries on her.

Hinamori managed to block a kick with her arm, but it sent her to her hands and knees. She looked up at her assailant, the leader of the idiotic boys. She was about to pass-out, and she wouldn't be able to block the next attack coming her way.

The leader prepared to kick her saying, "Don't ever mess with me again." His foot moved through the air heading straight for Momo's already hurt head, but it never made contact. Hitsugaya had flash-stepped and caught it mid-kick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hitsugaya said in a quiet, but menacing tone of voice, the ice clearly evident in his eyes. Everyone around him felt the temperature drop several degrees and started rubbing their arms from the coolness of the air.

"Shiro…" he heard Hinamori whisper weakly. His eyes moved to where she was directly behind him.

The boy was struggling to get free, mumbling incoherently so Hitsugaya moved quickly and flipped him over. Taking on each boy with calm fury, he managed to knock each one out swiftly and smoothly.

"Don't ever touch her again," he growled fiercely before letting his guard down. "Hinamori!" he cried in a worried tone, jumping over to where she was. "Are you okay?" He gripped her by her thin, but strong shoulders, searching her face.

She raised her chin and brown eyes met teal. _He looks concerned…worried. _She thought hazily. _Is that because of me? Is he worried about me? No, that can't be it. He made it perfectly clear that he didn't care about me. He said so himself. So why? _Hinamori was getting frustrated. She couldn't really feel her injuries so much because she was so numb. _He doesn't care about me. _Her eyes started to fill with shining tears for the second time that day. _He doesn't care._

"What?" he exclaimed seeing her tears. "What's wrong? What hurts? I'll help!"

She just glared. "You don't care," she said choking on a sob and letting the tears spill over. Hitsugaya felt a stabbing pain shoot through his chest. He looked confused. Hinamori looked down after seeing his reaction to her words.

"W-Wha?" Then he remembered that afternoon. What he had said. He mentally slapped himself over and over again. Why had he said that? It shouldn't have mattered if he was upset. He should never have said any of those words.

"I'm so sorry, Momo," he apologized gruffly, bowing his head. "I didn't mean it." He couldn't seem to find the right words. All he had wanted to do was protect her. He didn't want her to be hurt. Ever. He didn't want to hurt her like he had hurt his grandmother. But Hitsugaya had hurt her in a way that was somewhat worse. He had thought to protect her physically, not emotionally.

"I just wanted to protect you," he said sadly.

"Good job," she replied bitterly.

He sighed. "Come on, lets go," he said attempting to help her up.

She pushed him away saying, "I can do it myself." But as she stood, Momo started to collapse. Hitsugaya caught her by the waist with one arm, and brought her arm closest to him around his shoulder, supporting most of her weight.

"I can see that," he said. They began slowly walking back to campus.

Every step was agony for Momo. She winced if she was jostled too much.

Hitsugaya said in a stern but teasing tone trying to cheer her up a bit, "Stupid Bed-wetter Momo. Don't you know better than to go out in the dark woods alone?"

She glanced up at his face. He was teasing her now? This just didn't make sense compared to the events of that afternoon. "Well you're here now, so I'm not alone." Hinamori scowled at the grass.

"Well don't do it again," he said reverting back to his normal, haughty voice. "I don't want to have to come save you every time you decide to get beat-up by ten guys."

"Hey!" she complained hoarsely, "I took down five of them if you remember." Then she tripped over something, probably her own feet, and started falling. Hinamori closed her eyes and tensed, waiting for the painful impact that would hurt her already injured body. She waited. But no impact came.

She opened one eye first, then the other. She realized she was cradled in Hitsugaya's arms, not touching the ground at all. His eyes were boring into her own.

Hitsugaya wondered why he felt so protective over this girl. He'd only known her for a few weeks. "Please, just be careful Momo," he whispered.

Hinamori blinked. "Put me down," she said, starting to squirm. She winced as pain rippled through her entire body and she started to get dizzy. Hinamori closed her eyes, and her head thumped against Hitsugaya's chest, seemingly unconscious.

He broke into a sprint in order to get her to the infirmary as quickly as possible. He looked down at the broken girl in his arms and was sad that he wasn't there to protect her. He looked back up, glaring with his jaw clenched tightly. He tightened his hold slightly on his friend and said fiercely, "I swear to you…" Hinamori slowly opened her heavy lids and raised her head, surprised by the intensity in his voice and eyes.

He continued, still thinking she was unconscious. "I swear to you, Momo, even if it costs me my own life, I will always protect you from anything. Always."

Her eyes widened. She wasn't going to say anything because she didn't think she was supposed to hear but she couldn't help it. "Thank you," were her soft words. He gasped and peered down at her with widened emerald eyes into her sad brown ones. "But I'd really rather you not hurt yourself by trying to do that. But it is still nice to know…that I have my own guardian angel."

Hinamori let her eyes slide shut and she grasped his robes tighter, putting her head softly back on his chest. "Thank you, Shiro…" Toshiro's face softened considerably as he watched the young, sleeping girl's face.

He got her to the infirmary where he woke the healer and set Hinamori on a futon. Hitsugaya explained what happened as the healer tended to Momo. The healer assured him that the boys who did this would not get away with this as she sent another healer after the boys in the woods.

The healer inspected Hinamori's wounds and figured she probably had a few cracked and bruised ribs, a semi-serious concussion, a broken nose, several scrapes and varied bruises, a sprained ankle, and a fever. Hitsugaya clenched his fists and his anger rose. Why hadn't he gotten there earlier?!

The healer said it shouldn't take too long to heal, maybe a couple days. Hitsugaya nodded. He then went to her dorm to get Tobiume. They were both suffering so it'd be better if they were together. _She could have at least have brought this with her. _He thought irritably. Hitsugaya returned and set the zanpokuto on the floor in a blanket next to Hinamori's futon.

Dawn soon came, bathing the room in a warm, peach glow. Hitsugaya wasn't allowed to stay there. He had to go to school. After school, he was allowed to come back. He took one last worried look at the small girl before heading for class.

Hitsugaya trudged through his classes, trying to stay awake after pulling an all-nighter. School could not go by any slower than this. As soon as the final class was released, Hitsugaya raced back to Hinamori's room to find her sitting up, looking out the window with a distant expression on her features.

She was thinking of the night before. Mostly of what Hitsugaya had said to her. 'I'll always protect you…' he had said. Then she was yanked out of her reverie when she heard a knock. It was Hitsugaya, leaning against the doorframe.

"Shiro," she said, her face lighting up in a brilliant, but tender smile he hadn't seen before. He hadn't seen her give anyone that smile before. He actually gave a small smile in return.

"Its Hitsugaya," he said sternly but teasingly. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I can't be mad at you, you—" she was cut off by two, hollering boys. Abarai and Kira burst into the room at the same time, knocking Hitsugaya aside.

"Momo!" they shouted in unison, running to plant themselves by her bed.

"We heard what happened!" Renji said panting.

"And we ran as fast as we could to come see you! Are you okay?" Izuru said, panting as well.

"I'm fine guys," Momo said calmly. "Shiro saved me."

"Shiro?"

"Whose Shiro?" Hinamori turned her gaze at the door and nodded at Hitsugaya.

They looked and saw the white-haired prodigy with his usual cold expression in place, slightly irritated at the two new additions to the room.

"Hitsugaya?" Izuru questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you call him Shiro?" Renji asked.

"You don't seem the type to save someone."

"Yeah, why did you anyway? Not that I'm not glad you did, because I am."

"He must like her."

"That must be it."

"But I thought he didn't like _anyone, _much less in that way."

"Well he obviously likes Momo in that way."

"Yup. Looks like it."

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya yelled, pulling them out of their musings. His face had slowly gotten redder in redder. "I do NOT like her like that!"

"Then why did you save her?" Renji inquired.

"Because she needed help."

"Whatever you say."

"GUYS!" All three boys jumped at the sudden outburst that came from the petite girl behind them. "All of you shut up or leave, you're giving me another headache on top of the one I already have," she sighed rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry," they said all at the same time.

"So," she said, visibly relaxing. "Do you guys still want to go the festival on Saturday?"

"But Momo," Izuru started, shocked.

"You need to rest," Renji finished.

"I'll be fine by Saturday," Momo said nonchalantly. "I just need a couple days rest and I'll be good as new! Besides going to the festival will be nice, fresh out of the infirmary." She smiled.

"Well okay," Kira said reluctantly. "But we'll be careful." Renji nodded in agreement.

"I invited Hitsugaya to come too," Hinamori said brightly. They glared. "Have you decided yet?" She looked at Hitsugaya, hopeful.

Hitsugaya looked uncomfortable. He didn't like the idea of her going out so soon after she recovers. "I don't know," he said, unsure. _Maybe I'll go just to make sure she keeps herself out of trouble. I don't trust her care to those two buffoons. _

Hinamori's face fell. "I guess you still have a couple days." He nodded slowly.

Renji, Izuru, and Momo sat talking around the futon while Hitsugaya stood, listening. He didn't offer much to the conversation, except when Hinamori spoke directly to him. Later on, supper was generously brought to the four of them, and they ate in silence.

Kira and Abarai stayed until an hour before dark. Then they left.

"Bye Momo!" They called as they waved from the door. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you guys!"

As soon as they left, Hitsugaya walked to Hinamori's bedside, sat down, and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she sighed with a small smile. "My fever broke earlier today and the healer said my injuries are healing well. But I'm still pretty sore." He nodded. "You should go get some sleep Shiro, you look tired."

"I'm okay for a little while longer," he said tiredly. He looked at the bruises on her face and was sad. Two black eyes from the broken nose and the other nasty black and blue bruise on the side of her jaw and part of her cheek. _Damn bastards. _He thought. "The healer told me sometime ago that the boys who did this to you are getting kicked out of the Academy as soon as they've recovered," he said.

Hinamori looked down and said sadly, "That's too bad. I wish they wouldn't have done that to me. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be a Soul Reaper."

He gaped at her. She'd already forgiven them, hadn't she? "B-But they could've killed you!"

"I know. And a Soul Reaper's job is to protect other souls. So I guess that's probably for the best. But still…" she let her sentence trail off.

"How can you have already forgiven them?!" He asked incredulously. He would never forgive anyone who had harmed Hinamori. Hitsugaya wondered yet again why he felt so protective of her…

"Because…"she said meeting his gaze. She held her eyes to his for a moment before looking down. "I guess I don't really want to be mad anymore. So I just forgive. It isn't so hard."

He sighed. Forgiving things this serious so easily could get her into big trouble one day. "I'd better go." He turned to leave.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" came Hinamori's quiet question.

"If you want me to," he replied in his normal tone, with his back to her.

"Yes please."

"Okay."

"Goodnight Shiro," she said softly.

He turned his head to glance back at her, slightly cocking his head to the side, and saw that same smile she had given him earlier on her face. "It's Hitsugaya. And goodnight, Bed-wetter." He left and went back to his dorm. He glanced at Hyorinmaru and went straight for his bed. He was asleep before his head hit the cottony pillow, the past two day's events finally catching up with him.

Hinamori sighed as she lay down. The healer came in; touched-up her wounds, gave her a big glass of water, and left again. Momo was thoroughly exhausted, and disappointed in herself. She should've been able to take on all of those boys. She had to get stronger. _I have to get stronger. So I can become Captain Aizen's lieutenant. _Hinamori looked over at Tobiume.

"What do you think?" she asked the zanpokuto.

"Your desire to become stronger is good, but you have to be careful. You may be blinded by the need to become more powerful. Its going to take time and patience. You'll get stronger Hinamori. We both will," the zanpokuto's spirit said. "And it'll be fun!" The small spirit girl said. Hinamori laughed at her katana. Tobiume always wanted to have fun. "Now get some sleep."

Hinamori fell asleep quickly due to her exhaustion. She slept well, and when the healer came in the next morning for another healing session, Hinamori felt much better.

And when she got a special visitor the next morning, who could stay all day, she was ecstatic.

* * *

**Hmmm…who is this new, special visitor? Try and guess! Bet you won't get it though…please review and tell me who you think it is! Please please please review if you read? It makes me happy and want to update faster. Just a couple words is fine. Even if you don't like it I would appreciate your opinion. Thanks so much! **

**~Teddy**


	5. Festival

**Here is the next chapter! And I will tell you now…the visitor is not Aizen. I'm not going to really bring him into the story just yet. But that was a good guess! Well...initially it was going to be Aizen, when I had this story going in my head. But then I changed my mind when I started. So I guess you could say you were right in a way haha. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

* * *

As soon as classes were over, Hitsugaya moved quickly back to the infirmary before Kira and Abarai got there. He also had a couple slices of watermelon in hand that the kitchen had given him after he'd asked.

"Hey, I brought you something," he said slowing down as he walked into her small room. Hinamori looked over at him, and that smile she always gave him slid onto her face.

"Thank you," she said taking the piece he offered her. They ate in silence, enjoying their snack. Hitsugaya thought Hinamori looked much better today than yesterday. Her bruises were clearing up, and she seemed much more energized. There was also something different… They finished their watermelon, threw away the green of the melon, and the quietness continued.

"Oh!" Hinamori said brightly as if just remembering something. "I have a visitor too!" She looked quite excited.

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked, expecting it to be Kira or Abarai.

"My—" she started but was cut-off.

"Plum-colored carnations," a new voice said. Hitsugaya turned his head to see a man who seemed to be a little older than Hinamori with dark brown hair and blue eyes, standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of deep purple carnations. Hitsugaya also noticed he was a Soul Reaper by the black shihakusho. "You're favorite," the Soul Reaper finished.

"Mamoru!" Hinamori exclaimed. "I thought you were going to see an old teacher."

"I lied," the man named Mamoru said, shrugging. When he shrugged, Hitsugaya saw his shoulder. It had a lieutenant's badge on it. 3rd Division. He was confused. Who was this guy that Hinamori knew? "Who wants to see their old teachers?" He laughed loudly. Mamoru then seemed to notice Hitsugaya sitting by Hinamori's bedside. "Whose this?" He asked.

"This is Toshiro Hitsugaya," Hinamori said in introduction. "I told you about him remember? Hitsugaya this is my brother, Mamoru Hinamori."

_Oh. _Toshiro thought. _Her brother._

"It's great to finally meet you Hitsugaya!" Mamoru said with a huge grin. "Momo told me what you did for her. Thank you. Very much."

"It was nothing," Hitsugaya replied passively.

"Well it certainly was something," Mamoru chuckled. "We've heard about you Toshiro Hitsugaya. Back at the Gotei 13. Your skills are very impressive from what I've heard."

Hinamori glanced at Hitsugaya, confusion and surprise written all over her face. "Have you reached Bankai yet?" Mamoru asked.

"Uh…"

"Its okay! You don't have to say, I was just curious."

_I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was _that _strong. _Hinamori thought, stunned.

Hitsugaya looked slightly uncomfortable. In truth, he was about to achieve Bankai. It would be very soon. If he could get it, and practice it by the time they graduated in mid-May, it being the beginning of March right now, there was a good chance that he would take a captain position right out of school.

"Anyway," Mamoru said, changing the subject. "I have permission from my captain to stay here until about a half hour before dark, then I have to head back.

"Mamoru!" Two voices could be heard from the doorway.

Mamoru turned and his face lit up in a huge grin. "How many times do I have to tell you guys, it's Lieutenant Hinamori now!" He, Renji, and Izuru all patted each other on the back in a happy 'hello'.

Momo smiled warmly. Toshiro felt out of place. "I'll be back later Hinamori," he said standing up. "One of the teachers wanted to see me shortly after school got out." He left, leaving a confused-looking Momo. She frowned slightly and looked down at her folded hands.

"Something wrong sis?" her brother asked, concerned.

"O-Oh, no. Its nothing," she smiled. She wanted to be happy while Mamoru was here. Hinamori listened to her brother and her two best friends tell stories and laugh. She laughed and chatted with them but her mind was somewhere else. Where? She wasn't quite sure.

Soon it began to get darker as the sun lowered in the sky. All too soon, it was time for Mamoru to leave. He knelt down beside Momo and gave her a gentle hug, which she gladly returned but almost tearfully.

"I'll miss you big brother."

"I'll miss you too, little one," he said, pulling away. "But in a couple months, you'll join the 13 Protection Squads, and we'll see each other all the time. Until then, try not to get into any trouble okay?" She nodded.

"Okay," he said smiling. He turned to say goodbye to Renji and Izuru. "Bye you two, look at for her alright?" They nodded as well. Mamoru gave one last wave before disappearing out the door.

"We have to go too Momo," Izuru said.

"But we'll see you tomorrow," said Renji.

She smiled and waved, watching the boys leave a different way from Mamoru. She'd miss him. About a half hour later, when it had just gotten dark, Hitsugaya returned.

"Hey Hinamori," he said. She was laying down but not asleep.

"Shiro," she said, smiling.

"Sorry to come back so late, I got held up," he explained, offering no further information. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Its okay, I'm glad you still came by."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." She nodded several times. "I think Mamoru's visit may have helped a lot."

"Yeah," Hitsugaya said, scratching his head.

Hinamori noticed the peculiar look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

He was silent for a split-second. "No," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Just tired I suppose."

"Maybe you should go sleep," Hinamori suggested.

"Yeah," he replied, standing up slowly to leave. "Good idea." He headed for the door.

"H-Hitsugaya!" Hinamori called quickly, then dropped her gaze.

"Yes?"

She hesitated a moment. "G-Goodnight…"

"Goodnight. Oh, and Hinamori?" He asked with a small smile. She looked up. "What time are we going to the festival?"

Her face lit up and his smile popped up on her face. "You're coming!"

"Yes, I'm coming. Now tell me the time."

"We're meeting at the school gates at 7:00 PM."

"I'll be there," he said heading out the door.

"Goodnight Shiro!" Hinamori called joyfully.

"Idiot, its Hitsugaya… Goodnight." He shut the door and stopped for a moment and just stood there. Shaking his head, he walked away. As he returned to his dorm room, he thought of what happened before he went to see Hinamori. When he was walking into the infirmary, Mamoru was walking out.

"_Oh," Mamoru said. "Hitsugaya." Toshiro nodded._

"_Thanks again, for helping Momo."_

"_Don't worry about it," Hitsugaya replied._

"_I mean it," Mamoru said with a seriousness that he hadn't had all day. "She's very important to me. If you hadn't been there, I could've lost my little sister." Hitsugaya just stared at Mamoru with his normal, calm scowl._

"_If you could teach her to fight, spar with her, I would be very grateful. Not with swords or anything, she told me about how you to practice after school with those, but just barehanded. Will you do that? For her safety?" Mamoru pleaded._

_Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes."_

"_Great," Mamoru nodded enthusiastically. "You're a good person Hitsugaya."_

"_Whatever, the Bed-wetter just needs some help is all," Hitsugaya said with a shrug._

_Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "So how did you find out about her childhood nickname?"_

"_She told me on accident one day, after she gave me mine," Hitsugaya said with the slightest of blushes._

_Mamoru laughed heartily. "What's your nickname then?"_

"_Nothing," Hitsugaya said, beginning to get angry._

"_Whatever," Mamoru laughed. "I have one more thing to ask."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Watch over her. I asked Kira and Abarai to as well, but…well you know them, haha," Mamoru chuckled rubbing the side of his head._

"_I will," Hitsugaya said, deciding not to mention that he had already promised Momo he would always protect her._

"_I'm trusting her to you for now," Mamoru said, looking at the young prodigy sternly._

"_Yes sir," Hitsugaya said._

_The lieutenant grinned, and flash-stepped away. Hitsugaya had been surprised that Hinamori's brother had trusted him so easily. He didn't even know him. Hitsugaya proceeded inside slowly to see Hinamori._

The white-haired boy sighed as he lay on his bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

"There they are!" Hinamori said, pointing at the two approaching figures. Renji and Izuru ran up.

"Hey!" They said together.

Toshiro and Momo had been waiting for them. Toshiro kept glancing over at Momo from the corner of his eye, mostly to make sure she was feeling okay or to ensure that she didn't hurt herself by falling or something along those lines. And also at what she was wearing. He'd only ever seen her in her red and white school uniform, and the white robes that they had in the infirmary.

But when he first saw her, his heart had skipped a beat. She was dressed in a peach-colored kimono and hakama with little, pale yellow and pink flowers decorating the fabric and a pink sash around her slim waist. Her normally pig-tailed, black-brown hair now fell softly around her face and went just past her shoulders. Hitsugaya thought she looked stunning. He had told her she looked nice when he saw her, turning a shade of red, which was getting more and more common around her. She had flushed as well, but smiled sweetly and said 'thank you'.

The four Shinigami students walked to the festival in Rukongai, looking for things to do. They decided to eat first. They ate simply, just a few rice balls each and some dumplings.

After they finished, they all played some games that were set-up and Kira won a small stuffed animal, which he gave to Momo.

"Thank you!" Momo said happily, hugging the little animal. Kira smiled. Hitsugaya couldn't help but feel a little jealous that it wasn't himself that gave Hinamori the stuffed animal. Time passed, and soon it was nearly time to leave.

"Let's do one more thing," Momo said. Hitsugaya mentally sighed. The dark-haired girl had too much energy.

"What do you want to do?" Renji asked.

"How bout the farris wheel?"

"But that one's boring."

"Is not!" she exclaimed with a pout. "Let's go!" She took off, leaving the three boys to reluctantly follow behind her. She could get them to do just about anything.

Renji and Kira rushed into one of the carts and asked Momo to join them.

"I'm sorry," said the person running the ride. "Only two people per cart."

"That's alright you guys, I'll go with Toshiro," Momo said.

_Well that's better than Shiro I guess. _Hitsugaya thought.

Momo pulled Hitsugaya onto the next cart that had moved up, and they sat side-by-side. The two remained silent as they continued to rise higher and higher. The petite looked over the edge. "It's so high!" she said.

"Not really," Hitsugaya said.

"It is to me," Hinamori said, still looking over. Just then, the fireworks started to go off in the black, night sky. "Oh Shiro! Fireworks!"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Mou! I was just saying… Aren't they beautiful?" She asked smiling up at the sky.

He looked at her face, illuminated by the colorful lights of the festival and the fireworks in the sky. The bursts of color reflected in her eyes making them seem like they were sparkling. He smiled slightly, then looked back at the sky.

"Yeah," he said softly.

Momo kept leaning forward, holding onto the bar, until Hitsugaya didn't like it anymore. "Lean back stupid, before you fall."

"I won't fall," she said. She leaned forward a little more.

"Hinamori—" Just then the bar unlatched. Momo's eyes widened and she gasped in shock as she fell forward. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as well and he moved lightening-quick. He jumped forward, wrapping his arms around her stomach and collarbone area, and yanked her back into the seat. He removed his arms, but placed them instead on her shoulders and shook gently, but firmly.

"Geez Hinamori! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" He said, worry and frustration laced in his tone. "You get out of the infirmary for less than a day and already you're endangering your life! Do you have a death wish or something?!"

Momo cast her chestnut orbs down and muttered, "I'm s-sorry."

Toshiro sat back and closed his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. You just worry me is all." He sighed and hooked the bar.

Momo tried to lighten the tension. "Well it is a good thing I have you with me right?" She said nervously, her voice wavering as she laughed.

He opened his sea-green eyes and looked at her. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine, really," she said, her voice still unsteady.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand without thinking to halt her trembling. "You're a terrible liar."

Hinamori blushed at his cool touch and looked away. Soon the ride was over and the group was ready to leave. As they reentered the Academy, they headed for their rooms.

"Bye!" Momo called to Renji and Kira, whose stop was first. They waved goodbye to her and walked inside.

"I'll walk you back," Toshiro commanded rather than offered.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much!" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, cause you've proved that over and over again." He shook his head. "I'm walking you home."

"Fine," she sighed unfolding her arms. But secretly, she was delighted.

They began walking, and Hitsugaya intertwined their fingers. Momo looked at their joined hands, then up at him, and he shrugged. "Your hands are warm. It just feels nice." Good excuse.

She beamed happily and they headed silently for her room. As they arrived, Hitsugaya held his breath, then asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing," she answered. "Why?"

"Will you meet me tomorrow morning at 10:00? Where we usually train?"

"Sure," she said smiling his smile.

"Good," he said seriously, but then his face softened to a small smile. "Bring your zanpokuto too."

"Okay," she said. "Goodnight Shiro."

"Night, Bed-wetter." _Sweet dreams. _She dropped his hand reluctantly and opened the door, glancing at the white-haired, emerald-eyed genius one more time before disappearing.

* * *

**Well, that wraps up chapter 5! Guess I could've maybe mentioned the visitor was an OC, and have you guess the relation they had to Momo…sorry bout that. Mamoru's name means 'protect'. Please review!**

**~Teddy**


	6. Graduation

**Wow. So I just got back from an early morning cross-country practice, our second one of the year, and am SORE. I took a nice hot shower to ease those aching muscles and came right to the computer and literally plopped down on the chair. (Yeah, I'm so sore I can't even sit or walk properly hehe.) Anyway, enough of my complaining that no one wants to hear. Thanks so much for the reviews. I love you guys! You rock! And I hope other people who are reading this enjoy it too! Onto the story!**

* * *

Momo walked towards the meadow that she and Toshiro always trained at. It was her first official day out of the infirmary considering she was released yesterday morning. She was excited to see Hitsugaya again. As she neared the clearing, she saw a flash of white and saw Hitsugaya walking next to her silently.

"Good morning Shiro!" she said brightly with a giddy smile.

He growled. "It's Hitsugaya, Hinamori, get it right."

She ignored his request. "So what are we going to do today eh?"

He said, "We always spar with wooden swords, so today we're going to train with our zanpokutos."

"Really?" Hinamori said a little surprised. It wasn't often that students sparred with their real katanas. But then, she had guessed as much when he had asked her to bring Tobiume, who she just recently obtained.

"Yeah," he said with his cold voice, rubbing his left arm with his opposite hand. "Along with some hand-to-hand combat seeing how you apparently need some work in that area." He scowled remembering the way Hinamori had been ruthlessly beaten. He didn't hear Hinamori's voice as he replayed what had happened that night in his mind.

"Shiro? Shiro?" she said waving her hands in front of his face. She sighed, and then, "HITSUGAYA!" He snapped out of his little trance and looked at the perplexed girl beside him.

"S-Sorry," he gave a rare stutter.

"What were you thinking about just then?" Momo asked a little concerned.

"Nothing!" he said too quickly. She raised an eyebrow.

"What was it Hitsugaya," Hinamori said, more demanding and less like a question.

He sighed internally and said huskily, "I was just thinking about _that_ night. The night they…they…" He was at a loss for words. She frowned.

"You shouldn't worry about it Shiro," she said softly. "It's over now."

He said, "I know, but I was stupid. I couldn't get there in time to protect you." Hitsugaya closed his eyes tightly in frustration.

Hinamori smiled and her hand reached out to his shoulder in a gentle grasp. "Yes you did." He looked up. "Without you, I would've been hurt a lot worse and not have been so lucky. Thinking about it now, I probably should've just used a binding kido." She frowned at her stupidity, but then smiled again.

"And you carried me to the infirmary. If I had been left out there…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "And what you said to me when you were holding me…I'll never forget that. Thank you." Momo thought about his words and hers once again, they were never far from her thoughts. "_I'll always protect you…" "But it is still nice to know…that I have my own guardian angel." _Her face flushed slightly without her knowing as she thought of the intensity in his face and teal eyes that night.

"Hinamori?" This time he ripped her out of her thoughts. She could see his own tiny blush still evident on his cheeks before he turned away to disguise it. She realized she was blushing to and quickly tried to conceal it. "We should start now, we've got a lot of ground to cover in the next couple months." His voice was back to the normal icy tone.

She hesitated a few moments before saying, "Yes, you're right. Okay." She took her stance and drew Tobiume, and watched as Hitsugaya did the same with Hyorinmaru. Then their zanpokutos clashed for the first time.

* * *

**-Two months later-**

"Ah Hinamori, would you stop worrying, it'll be fine," Hitsugaya said to the slightly taller girl, whose face was creased with worry. She was worried that she'd pull a clumsy moment when she went up to receive her shihakusho. "Besides, even if you do trip, no one will care. And I'll be right behind you," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks Hitsugaya," Hinamori said with a small, nervous smile.

He shrugged and took another bite out of his slice of watermelon. It had become a little tradition of theirs, sitting in the same tree by the meadow, eating watermelon or even peaches every now and then. He decided to try and cheer the petite girl. He got a sufficient amount of seeds in his mouth before he launched them at her playfully in a beeline for the side of her face.

She raised her arm in defense saying, "Mou! Shiro! Stop!" Hinamori giggled and Hitsugaya ran out of seeds. He was glad to see her with her smile again.

"Pfft…stupid Bed-wetter, always worrying about something or calling me 'Shiro'," he said saying the cursed nickname like it was some sort of disease.

Hinamori just laughed, disregarding his show of hate for the nickname. Which, in truth, he really didn't hate. "I can't believe we're graduating today. The years went by so fast!" She paused a moment before glancing at Hitsugaya. "I know it went by fast for me, but I can't even think how fast it went for you. One year!" She looked back towards the meadow.

"Well even though I'm graduating with you, I still have to stay for the three months of summer for them to test me and all. It's not everyday someone graduates in one year." He didn't tell her that one of these tests would also be the Captain's exam at the end.

"I know, I wish you didn't have to. It would've been better if we could've entered the 13 Protection Squads together. I'll miss you Shiro." She said turning to him with a sad smile.

He turned his face away to hide the red that was creeping up his face. "It's not that long, Hinamori. I'll see you when I come."

She smiled and shook her head. "I suppose we should go get ready for the ceremony, it's in about an hour." She hopped gracefully down from the branch. Soon followed by her turquoise-eyed companion and they made their way back to their dorms to get ready for graduation.

Momo pulled on her red and white student uniform for what would be the last time. She tied the sash securely in place, and smoothed out any wrinkles. Next, she pulled her hair out of her short pig-tails that she wore everyday, and instead pulled her hair into a pony-tail. Half her hair up and half of it down for a more mature look. She glanced at herself in the mirror and satisfied, went to the meeting place she and Hitsugaya had chosen.

She saw him there already, with his back to her, wearing his light blue and white uniform. She shook her head with a small smile at his stiff posture. As soon as he realized she was there, he turned and smirked. Hinamori decided it passed as a smile.

"Hey!" she called to him.

He waited for her to arrive in front of him before giving her a small 'hey' in return.

"Your hair's different," Hitsugaya said leaning over to look at it. It was pretty. She blushed slightly under his gaze, and she knew that coming from him, it was a compliment. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yep! Let's go," she said grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the main area that the ceremony was being held.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said irritably. "I'm quite capable of walking without being dragged."

"Sorry!" She let go of his hand. He felt a little disappointment at the lack of contact but pushed it out of his mind as they neared the grounds. Momo found Kira and Renji, much to Hitsugaya's distaste. The four found the place where the graduation was and stopped. The three older students said goodbye for now until the end of the program and went their separate ways.

Momo and Toshiro went to their seats, which were next to each other because it went in alphabetical order, and waited as the other seats were all filled. Hinamori was fiddling with her fingers before Hitsugaya rolled his aquamarine eyes and said, "Hinamori, I thought I already told you not to worry."

"I-I know, but I can't really help it." She gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Stupid Bed-wetter," he muttered only loud enough for himself to hear.

"What's that Shiro?"

"Nothing. And call me Hitsugaya for crying out loud!"

She giggled before stopping abruptly, seeing the icy glare aimed her way. She turned her head the other direction, not able to hide her smile.

"May I have your attention," Momo and Toshiro's gazes faced the front to the principal of the Academy as he began a final speech about their duties and other things. Then the newly graduated students slowly started to step up to the podium, and receive their new shihakusho.

Momo walked up nervously until she heard Hitsugaya behind her say, "I'm right here Hinamori, no worries." She strode confidently to the principal after hearing her name, who was handed her kimono and hakama which he handed to her.

Once they all were seated Hinamori could hardly contain her excitement about finally graduating. She was practically bouncing in her seat. Hitsugaya just smiled slightly at her eagerness so that only she could see. And then, just like that, it ended. Hinamori jumped up from her chair and hopped up and down in place as her pent-up happiness finally sprung out.

Hitsugaya scolded her, but with a small laugh. Which was replaced to a small frown. She would leave the next day. And he would be left behind for three months.

Kira and Renji came over to Momo and they each gave her a small, quick hug. Kira said, "We're going to go to the party in the commons right now. Do you want to come?"

Momo looked at Hitsugaya. She knew he wouldn't want to go, and she wanted to spend her last night at the Academy with him, since she wouldn't see him for three months. Hinamori looked back to her two friends and said, "No I think I will stay with Hitsugaya."

Toshiro looked shocked. "That's okay, Hinamori. You can go, I'll be fine."

"I know, but I want to stay with you!" She smiled happily at her best friend. He said nothing, but the red in his ears said enough.

"Well okay," Renji said. "We'll see you tomorrow then Momo." She waved to the two retreating boys and faced Toshiro.

"So what do you want to do Shiro?" Momo asked sweetly.

_Stupid, never-ending nickname. _"Well Bed-wetter, it's up to you. I was just going to go to the meadow and sit, but we can do whatever you want."

"Can we go to the little market place that we went to that one time a couple weeks ago?" she asked.

"Sure, Hinamori."

So they walked to the small market just outside the Academy to check it out. Well, Hitsugaya walked, Momo skipped. She scanned all the places and ran to one that looked interesting. Hitsugaya started to follow when something caught his eye.

He walked over to the thing that had twinkled in the sunlight and took a look at it. It was a silver heart-shaped locket. The design on it was beautiful. A single yellow daffodil was intertwined with one lily of the valley blossom. Set behind the stem of the two flowers was the symbol for 'protection' in a dark teal color and the symbol for 'friendship' in a pale peach color. They were both pretty small so the symbols didn't obstruct the flowers. It was perfect.

"How much for this necklace?" Hitsugaya asked the salesman as he held up the locket. After the price was named Hitsugaya pulled out his money. It was costly, but definitely worth it. He handed the clerk the money and slipped the locket into his pocket.

Meanwhile, Momo was in a similar position. As she was on her way to buy a dumpling, she had glanced at a stand and saw some interesting items there. She didn't see Toshiro, but decided to go over to it anyway.

As she looked over the things on the stand she saw a gorgeous wooden carving of a small dragon. The symbol for 'guardian' was etched on one of the dragon's shoulders in white, just before the foreleg, along with four snowflakes surrounding it, one on each side. The dragon had turquoise-colored crystals for eyes and there were other crystals that were the color peach scattered throughout the whole carving, but not so much that it looked overly decorated.

A huge, happy grin spread over Momo's face as she looked at it. Without asking for the price, she gave it to the cashier, wishing to buy it. It was quite expensive, but Momo bought it without a second thought of the price, and stuck it gently in her pocket. She then continued on to get her ice cream.

Hinamori bought a vanilla cone for herself and decided to get one for Hitsugaya as well.

"Why did you get two?" Hinamori jumped at the icy voice from behind her. She turned and met Hitsugaya's teal orbs. She smiled, and handed a cone to him.

"For you."

He took it with a 'thank you' and they walked together in silence, looking at all the merchandise.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya began after they both finished their cones, and she turned her attention to him. "Would you like to go to the meadow now?"

His favorite smile appeared on her face as she nodded. So they went to the meadow. By the time they arrived, it was already beginning to get dark.

The two best friends sat against the trunk of their favorite tree in silence, listening to the music of the night. Momo closed her eyes and laid her head against Toshiro's shoulder. He stiffened at first and looked down at her angelic face in slight surprise. He then relaxed and left her head on his shoulder, enjoying her company.

"Hinamori?" He broke the quiet with a husky whisper.

"Hm?" was her reply.

Toshiro sighed. "I'm gonna miss you."

She opened her eyes and looked at his face. He had never said that, even if she did all the time. "I'll miss you too, Shiro." Momo left her eyes open and glanced over at the meadow in front of them.

It was dark now, and the night sky was very clear. Hitsugaya decided to give Hinamori the gift he gotten for her now. "I have something for you," he said softly, dropping his sour tone. Hinamori lifted her head off his shoulder and sat up straight. Hitsugaya reached into his pocket and pulled out the locket. He handed it to her and Momo looked at it intently. Her eyes widened.

"It-It's beautiful!" she stammered, stunned at its beauty.

"I thought you might like," he said with a genuine smile.

"I love it!" she exclaimed looking at Hitsugaya, making his face heat up. Before he could react she had wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. "Thank you Shiro."

He raised his arms hesitantly and laid them softly on her back. "Your welcome, Bed-wetter."

"Could you help me put it on?" He nodded as she pulled back, and took the silver necklace back from her. She pulled her hair out of the way and he lifted his arms up and around her head, and secured the clasp. He settled the chain to rest at the back of her neck and dropped his hands, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her neck.

"Oh! I got you something too!" she said, turning back towards him.

"Hinamori, you didn't have to get me anything."

"You didn't either." She glared playfully and reached into her pocket and revealed the small carving.

She handed it to him and he held it in the palm of his hand, not saying a word. Hinamori started to get little nervous that he didn't like it, when he said, "It's wonderful Hinamori. Thank you." He met her eyes and smiled his rare, but beautiful smile. She couldn't help but grin back.

They held eye contact for a long time before Momo suddenly said, "Let's go watch the stars in the meadow where there's a clear view." She stood up and offered her hand to Toshiro to help him up. He took it, but still held on to it as they walked to the middle of the grassy clearing. Momo laid down on the soft ground, and he did the same next to her, staring at the stars.

Momo sighed and shifted her head to his shoulder again. As happy as he was right then, Hitsugaya lifted her head up so he could wrap his arm around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder as soon as he had. She turned her body slightly towards him so she could bring her hands up to rest softly against his sides.

He smiled and pulled her a little closer. Hinamori was surprised. He usually wasn't like this. Wait, no. He was _never_ like this. But she relaxed anyway, enjoying his icy, mint scent. He inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet smell of peaches and roses. The two lay there and lost track of time, until Hitsugaya felt Hinamori breathing deeper and more slowly.

He glanced down and noticed she was sleeping. Hitsugaya shook his head and moved slowly so he didn't wake her. He gently picked her up and headed for her room, looking at her peaceful face the whole way.

He placed her in her bed and said, "Goodnight, Momo. Sleep well."

He was about to leave when he heard her small, sleepy voice. "Hitsugaya?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Will I see you tomorrow, before I leave?"

He walked back to her and knelt down so he was at eye-level with her. "Yes, I'll go to see you off."

She nodded. "Okay," she said and looked at him. Cinnamon brown met sea-green and Momo reached out to touch Toshiro's hand. Her touch warmed his cool skin and sent a small shiver down his spine.

"Goodnight, Shiro."

"Goodnight, Bed-wetter. Try not to wet the bed tonight."

She just shook her head with a smile and withdrew her hand. He stood and went to the door, where he stopped, glancing back at Momo for a moment before disappearing for his own dorm room. He was not looking forward to tomorrow when he would have to say goodbye for three months.

* * *

**And there you have it. Chapter 6. I panicked for a second there. I had just typed out the whole thing and was about to click the save button when our electricity went out. Right as I was nearly to the button. What luck right? But good news! It was recovered so I didn't have to type it all out again. Now I'm gonna be paranoid about saving after every paragraph probably, hehe. Anyway, I'll also be posting a new story. It's called ****Princess of the Pirates****. I think you should go read it once it's up. :-) So…review? **

**~Teddy**


	7. Changes

**Sorry I took so long to update! I've been so busy with the start of school, cross-country practice, a job, and hanging out with people that I have neglected this. But no worries. Once I get back in the routine I'll be able to get out updates more quickly.**

* * *

"_Help me…"_

"_No… You can't…die."_

Toshiro's eyes flashed open. "Not that again," Hitsugaya said, sitting up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of eyes, and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He hadn't had that dream since he and Momo had become friends. Why was it coming back now? Because this was the day she was leaving. Hitsugaya's eyes widened. Today! She was about to leave or probably already had! He leaped out of bed and darted for the gate they would be exiting through.

Momo looked back at the campus one more time before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. It was Renji. "We have to go, Momo," he said. She sighed and began to walk through the gate.

"Hitsugaya said he would come," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. You'll see him in three months though right?"

"Yeah, but that seems so far away…"

"Hinamori!" Another voice said.

The two new Soul Reapers whipped their heads around to see a disheveled looking Hitsugaya running up to them.

"Don't take too long," Renji said to Momo as Toshiro reached them. Renji walked on ahead. She nodded.

"Shiro!" she said, "I didn't think you were gonna come."

"I said I would didn't I?" he said catching his breath. "I'm sorry I showed so late, I guess I overslept."

"It's okay. You're here now," Momo said with a small smile. "But I don't have much time. Just for goodbye." She glanced back at the group of walking, graduated students. He nodded disappointedly. "I'm gonna miss you, Shiro," Momo said softly, pulling him into a gentle hug.

He was surprised at first, and he felt his face heat up because of the other people probably watching, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her small frame and put his head on her shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Bed-wetter." He tightened his grip on her before pulling away, his hands still on her waist.

She looked down. "Bye, Shiro." Momo dropped her arms and turned. Toshiro's hands slipped from her waist, and she walked towards the group.

"Bye, Hinamori." He said after her. She smiled and ran the rest of the way, falling into step with Renji and Izuru. Hitsugaya watched her until she was out of sight, knowing he would miss his best friend terribly. As she disappeared, Hitsugaya sighed. It was going to be a long, miserable three months without her.

**~Three months later~**

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Head-Captain Yamamoto said to the white-haired prodigy in front of him.

"Yes sir?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You have passed the Captain's exam as viewed by Captain Jushiro Ukitake, Captain Souske Aizen, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, and myself. You will now assume the post of Captain of the 10th Division," the Captain Commander said in the ancient, low voice he had.

"Yes sir," the newly appointed captain of the 10th said with a bow. The Head-Captain's lieutenant approached Hitsugaya and handed him his haori. He pulled one arm through, and then the other, appreciating the feel of the white fabric against his shihakusho. He strapped Hyorinmaru across his back with a green sash, held together with a star clip.

"Go to your division and begin your duties right away. I had your lieutenant come and wait outside for you. She will escort you," Yamamoto said. Hitsugaya bowed again, and walked for the big door to leave.

When he had shut the door behind him, he noticed a strawberry blond-haired woman standing with her back to him. She was tall, with a lieutenant's badge strapped to her arm, and a pink scarf around her shoulders.

She turned and started to say, "I'm Rangi-Oh!"

Toshiro suddenly found himself suffocating in the woman's embrace. "Get. Off. Me NOW!" he said sharply, enunciating each word distinctly.

"Sorry!" she said hopping back. "It's just you're so cute and—" she was cut-off by a low growl.

"Never call me cute," Hitsugaya said with a menacing tone.

"Of course! But I was going to say, you're the kid from Junrinan! The one I found! So you did take my advice and go to Shinigami Academy after all!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "And now you're my Captain!"

"Oh yeah, that was you," he said then added, "Well let's go. Stop screwing around, we have work to do." He stalked off, leaving her to follow.

"Yes sir!" she exclaimed with a salute.

As they reached Division 10, the lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, ranted on and on about petty things and never seemed to stop. Toshiro just rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"And this is your office!" she said with a bright smile, gesturing at the desk. She had already shown him his quarters. He noticed the giant stack of paperwork on it.

"Do you ever do paperwork?" He asked irritably. He walked to the chair, sat down, and immediately started on the paperwork.

"Eh! Captain! You can't work on your first day!" Matsumoto complained. "We should go drink some sake!"

"I wouldn't have to, if you had done it before I came," he said coldly. "Now leave or help me."

"Well I would love to, but I would rather go see the girl whose going to become lieutenant of the 5th Division. The former lieutenant, Gin, was promoted to Captain of the 3rd Division. She's a real sweetheart, but she's been busy with so much new paperwork to fill out to get promoted I haven't had much time to talk to her," Matsumoto said for an excuse.

"Whatever. You need to help me with this paperwork now."

When he didn't receive a reply, Hitsugaya glanced up from his work, but didn't see anyone. "MATSUMOTO!" He could feel the vein popping in his temple. He gave an angry hiss and continued with his work.

Toshiro worked without stopping for what seemed like hours, and just as he was finishing, he heard voices outside his office. One quiet, with the other being loud. The loud voice was clearly Matsumoto's, but the quiter voice was to difficult to decipher. Then the door opened and Hitsugaya's eyes widened in shock.

"Rangiku! I don't think it's a good idea, I don't want to intrude on the new Captain!" the small girl protested.

"Oh come on! I told you Captain would just love you when he met you didn't I? Come on!" Rangiku said, tugging the dark brunette's arm.

"No I—" the girl was cut-off by Hitsugaya.

"Hinamori?"

She looked over at the sound of her name. "Shiro!" she exclaimed after realizing it was actually him. Momo ran over to him and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I missed you!"

Hitsugaya pushed her away. "It's not Shiro it's Cap—"

"What are you doing with the new captain's haori?" Momo asked. "I don't think he'd appreciate that. You should probably take it off before he—"

"Hinamori." She met his steely turquise eyes. "I _am_ the new captain."

"You? But-but how? Shiro…"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya now, Hinamori," he said sternly. Momo was astounded.

"I-I see. Um…congratulations then Shi—I mean Captain Hitsugaya."

"Wait, you two already know each other?" Rangiku asked surprised.

"We were at the Academy together," Hitsugaya said matter-of-factly. Momo winced at the way he said it and how he worded the statement. It was as if they were just classmates, but they were so much more. They were best friends.

"I'll leave you to your work then, Captain," Momo said with a bow. "Goodbye." With that she flash-stepped away, leaving behind two confused Soul Reapers.

Momo went all the way back to her squad before stopping to think. He was so different. He had said before she left three months ago that he would undergo some testing. Had that affected him to the extent that he couldn't really acknowledge her anymore? Or maybe it was because he was a captain now and didn't want to have anything too do with someone a lower rank than him. Or perhaps it was something else…

Momo sighed. "Is something wrong, Hinamori?" Someone asked.

Momo raised her head to peer up into a kind face with eyes that were framed by glasses. "C-Captain Aizen! N-No! Everything is fine!" She smiled at the man who smiled back.

"I'm glad. But if you need anything, just let me know okay?"

"Yes sir!" she replied. Captain Aizen nodded and retreated slowly. Momo smiled. Captain Aizen was always kind and generous to her. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be his lieutenant! She walked to her quarters and sat down on the small couch, thoughts of her wonderful captain swimming through her head.

She was ripped out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door, soon followed by the twisting of the knob, and Mamoru walked in.

"Momo!" he exclaimed happily. "I'm so excited that you're going to be a lieutenant just like me! Now we'll see each other even more!"

Momo giggled. "Shouldn't you be doing your paperwork, Mamoru?"

"Nah, I'll leave that to the new captain. When he and I were both lieutenants, we never really got along. There's just something off about him…so it's probably best that we keep our distance for the first few weeks." Mamoru laughed.

"So you came to visit me!" Momo said with a happy smile.

"Yes! And to tell you who the new captain of the 10th is! He's—"

"I know," Momo cut-in. "I ran into him when I was visiting with Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Really? That's great! Did you guys catch up and all?"

"N-Not really. I left pretty quickly. He seems so different, and like he didn't really know who I was or something."

"I heard they put him through quite a bit of testing and exercises. He probably just needs time to adjust."

"Maybe…" Momo trailed off.

"Don't worry about it, sis," Mamoru said comfortingly. "Anyway, I best get going before I become fox-bait." He did a poor imitation of Ichimaru's squinted eyes and wide grin.

"Okay," Momo said, smiling. "Bye, Mamoru!"

"See ya!" he called as he exited the door.

As he left, Momo's smile slipped from her face and she rested her tired head on the couch's armrest, thinking of her best friend.

The thoughts followed her as she dozed off, eventually falling asleep. Her dreams were of him. Of not being with him anymore, of being separated, and not knowing if they'd still be friends.

The nightmare was frightening her. What would she do if they weren't friends? He was her best friend. He couldn't just fall out of her life. She didn't want to be strangers with him. How could three months change so many things?

* * *

**Ah! I know it's short and it's been awhile since I updated but I just wanted to get something out there! I'm sorry! So Rangiku and Aizen came in to the story now. Yay for Rangiku! But I HATE writing Aizen like he's some sort of nice, decent person. It disgusts me. Anyway, the separation is coming up and then a pretty big time-skip. But please review! I love those of you who do! Thanks! **

**~Teddy**


	8. Distance

**Special thanks to **Kiba Wolf**,** kRyStAlt3aRz**, and **naruhina33**. You guys rock!**

* * *

Momo heard the low rumble of thunder before listening to the gentle pitter-patter of a light rain. The rain slowly got louder before drowning out most other sounds, the only noise louder being the clap of thunder every now and then.

She sighed. Momo had always hated thunderstorms. She had always preferred the warmth of the sunshine. But the storm seemed somehow fitting to her mood at the moment.

It had been a long day, and very tiring. She had to do extra work in order to be promoted. It was finally evening, but Momo didn't feel like sleeping at the moment.

The knock on the front door of her quarters caused Momo to jerk her head in that direction. "C-Come in!" she yelled over the racket the storm caused. The door slid open to reveal a tall figure in a white haori, eyes hidden by glasses that held a white glare.

The figure raised his head slightly, causing the glare to flicker away. "Hello Hinamori, how are you?" Captain Aizen asked with care.

"I'm great Captain!" she lied with pasted on cheer.

"You can't lie to me little Hinamori," Captain Aizen said with a slight tone of scolding. "What is it that's bothering you?"

"Nothing sir, I'm fine," she replied with an attempted smile.

"Is it the storm? I know you hate them," the captain said, knowing full well it wasn't the storm that was particularly bothering her.

"Y-Yes, it's the storm," she said in a rush.

"You don't need to worry. It won't hurt you," he said with a light chuckle before glancing around the dark room. "Why do you not have any light in here?" he asked before lighting a few lanterns.

"I-I don't know…" Momo said a bit embarrassed. Captain Aizen sat in the chair across from Momo and she said, "Will you stay here awhile, Captain? Please?"

"Of course, Hinamori, it's no problem. I'll stay as long as you need me to." She smiled happily; glad to soon be his lieutenant.

Captain Aizen did his best to cheer Momo, and it worked. She soon forgot her troubles of Hitsugaya and laughed at what her captain said. Her heart was warming to the sound of his voice.

Hitsugaya walked through the heavy rain, not sure where he was heading. As he reached the 5th Division, he realized what he was doing. He was going to see Hinamori. _Things left off kind of…strange yesterday. _He thought, thinking back to their short-lived reunion the day before. He made his way to her quarters, knowing instinctively where they were. As he reached it, he peered through the small window. Inside, he saw his best friend, Hinamori, and Captain Aizen. Hinamori was laughing.

Somewhere deep inside, something tugged at Hitsugaya's heart. He cast his eyes down and flash-stepped away.

Captain Aizen turned to the window with a hidden smirk after sensing Hitsugaya's unsteady spirit pressure, knowing he could pull the two friends apart. Hitsugaya was a threat to his plan…Momo seemed to be too busy preoccupied with her captain that she didn't realize the familiar presence of her friend.

The Squad 5 captain turned back to the petite girl and said, "Hinamori, you look quite tired, perhaps you should get some sleep."

She yawned in response. "Okay…thanks Captain Aizen."

"Your very welcome, Hinamori," he said kindly. "Anytime you need anything, just come to me."

"Thank you," she bowed and silently left the room to her bedroom.

Captain Aizen stood and quietly left the small space, back into the rain-soaked night.

Hitsugaya sat at his desk, massaging his temples. Would it be better to leave her alone now? She was happy. Happy with her new captain, and with her new life. She didn't need the burden he presented. She didn't deserve his cold attitude. _To her, I'm still just a kid. _Hitsugaya thought._ I'll never be anything else in her eyes. She deserves a better friend than me._

"Good morning, Hitsugaya!" Hinamori said brightly strolling into his office. "How's your day?"

Hitsugaya looked at her a moment before looking back down to the papers on his desk. "Could you leave, Hinamori? I'm busy." He said bitterly, trying to hide his emotions.

Momo looked taken aback. "H-Hitsugaya? Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said with the same strained voice. "I don't need distractions."

"I-I'm sorry," she said, the hurt very evident in her tone. Momo could feel the tears start to build, and blinked them back. She retreated toward the door, and Hitsugaya glanced up, shoulders sagging from seeing her hurt.

He continued with his paperwork for an hour before slamming down the pen and standing up abruptly. _I have to apologize. Ah, what's wrong with me? I can't make up my mind. _He left the room to go and find his best friend.

Hinamori walked slowly around Seireitei, wondering why Hitsugaya had been acting the way he was. She automatically reached up to the locket hanging around her neck to touch the cold silver, something she did when she was sad.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw white. She turned her head towards the white spot and saw Hitsugaya looking at her. Her eyes widened slightly and she started to dart away.

"Wait! Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called, but she was already gone. He sighed heavily. _It's better this way._ He thought sadly.

Over the days, the two continued to avoid each other. Never looking at the other, and turning the other way if someone was near the other.

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks slipped into months, neither of them speaking a word to the other. Momo was happy again, due to her captain. He could always cheer her up. She soon forgot about Hitsugaya, but never completely.

Toshiro on the other hand, could never forget her. Momo was never far from his mind. He was glad that she seemed happy, but sad that he couldn't give her that happiness. Yet he kept going through the days like normal; paperwork, training, and running his division.

Momo had been promoted to 5th Division lieutenant and carried out her duties there.

Before either of them knew it, those months, turned into years…

* * *

**Ah! I know it's super-duper-ultra-mega-short! And so late too! Gomen nesai! Gomen nesai! Anyway this may seem weird. I know what you're thinking…why would they pull away like that? Hmm…let's chalk it off to Toshiro's "Captain testing." Any ideas? I could use some help haha. Please review! It helps motivate me! Really. *puppy dog face* Please?**

**~Teddy**


	9. Heartbreak

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews everyone! It really helped me to get goin on this chapter.**

**

* * *

****~40 Years Later~**

"Momo! Take his left side!" Mamoru hollered at Momo from his standpoint. She leaped across the hollow and swung her blade across it's back only to be thrown to the ground by it's arm.

Mamoru and Momo had been fighting the hollow for a long time now, and the rest of their team was either badly injured or killed. Momo clenched her teeth together with an audible 'snap' and rushed back toward the hollow. Mamoru was using all his strength to keep the hollow at bay but wasn't being too successful.

While Momo was busy keeping an eye on her brother, she didn't see the heavy tail of the hollow swing at her until it was too late. "Momo watch out!" Mamoru said in a rush. But Momo couldn't move fast enough. The tail hit her chest full force and threw her back against a large tree. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was Mamoru getting beaten by the huge hollow.

Momo's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She glanced around at her surroundings and realized that she must be in the 4th Division. She tried to sit up, but fell back down when she felt a searing pain in her head. She closed her eyes tightly and gripped her head with both hands. The pain eventually settled and she relaxed.

"Oh! You're awake!" Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu exclaimed walking into the room.

"What happened?" Momo asked wearily.

"The hollow you were fighting knocked you out. Captain Ichimaru arrived and destroyed it."

"I see...well where is my brother? He's okay right? I'd like to see him," Momo said worriedly.

Isane's face fell at Momo's words. "Momo—"

"Isane," Captain Unohana said striding into the room. Isane and Momo's heads turned to the gentle-looking woman. "Why don't you go check on the others and I'll tend to Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"Yes, Captain," Isane said with lowered eyes and exited the room.

Captain Unohana turned to Momo. "How are you feeling Lieutenant?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine," Momo said. "Where's Mamoru?"

Captain Unohana sighed and said, "I can see there's no avoiding the subject." She glanced at Momo who seemed very confused at the statement.

"What do you mean…" Momo trailed off. Then her eyes widened. "You can't mean that he's—that he's…"

Captain Unohana nodded with a sorrowful look on her face. "The hollow hit him in the head before Captain Ichimaru could get there. The trauma was too much. I'm afraid…we lost him."

"No," Momo muttered, he spirit pressure starting to fluctuate. "No," she said a little louder. "NO! NO NO NO! You're lying! He's fine!" Captain Unohana shook her head and Momo knew in her heart that it was true. Her brother was dead.

* * *

Toshiro walked through his division with a blank face, trying to get his mind off of things. He had finished his paperwork and now had nothing to do. He had heard about the disaster that happened the day before. About the hollow who had killed five Soul Reapers and injured several more.

Among the dead was a lieutenant. The lieutenant of the 3rd Division. Toshiro didn't know him at all, but he knew that he was brave and loyal to his division. That in itself was enough to admire and respect.

He was thinking of how horrible the attack must have been when he felt a spirit pressure rise immensely and had a despairing aura to it coming from the 4th Division. It felt horribly familiar and Toshiro felt his heart sink. _Oh no._ He thought. It had to be Momo's. With a start he suddenly remembered that the 3rd Division lieutenant was her brother, Mamoru Hinamori.

He flash-stepped to the 4th Division as fast as he could. Just before he arrived, however, the spirit pressure suddenly dropped. He pulled open the door and stepped inside to see people running around everywhere and some passed out on the floor. Momo's high spirit pressure must have been too much for them to handle.

He saw the lieutenant of the 4th suddenly pass and he grabbed her arm, pulling her to a halt.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" She said after stopping. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what was going on. I could feel that spirit pressure all the way from my division," he said coldly.

"Oh yes," Isane said sadly. "Lieutenant Hinamori is in a great deal of pain. We had to sedate her. You heard that her brother died in an attack yesterday didn't you?"

Toshiro inwardly flinched, but he nodded.

Isane nodded too and sighed heavily. "We didn't realize that she would react in such a way. We weren't ready for it. In any case, I hope she'll be okay."

Toshiro nodded again and let go of her arm so she could return to work. Toshiro slipped back outside and took a deep breath. _Momo._ He thought. He closed his eyes and then walked calmly back to his quarters. He had avoided her all these years for a reason. So that he didn't hurt her. He would protect her from a distance. But it seems like he failed to protect her from one of the worst pains imaginable. The pain of heartbreak. The pain of losing someone very close to her.

He lay down on his futon and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

Momo lay in her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, feeling nothing at all. Yamamoto had given her a month off to recover from her injuries. Or that's what he said. Everyone knew that it was because she couldn't even function. The pain of losing her brother, who was her very best friend, was too much for her to handle.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaving the food that Captain Aizen had brought in for her on the table uneaten. Momo fell asleep with the image of her brother's happy face in her mind. Before the nightmares came again.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Toshiro exclaimed. He had been pacing his office for the last hour, worrying about Momo. He wanted to stay away from her, but this time was different. Her brother was gone. She had no one. He finally gave up fighting and headed for her quarters in the 5th Division.

Once he was there he slowed down to think about what he was doing, but not long enough. He stopped in front of her door and stared at it. He finally grit his teeth and slid it open. He glanced inside the dark room for any sign of Momo. He didn't see her.

He was about to give up when he heard a small cry. His eyes turned to the bed in the corner and rested on the small form under the blankets. It was Momo, and she was asleep. His features softened immensely and he took one step into the room, then another. He kept taking small steps until he was by her bedside.

She started tossing and turning, mumbling something. Toshiro finally caught the word "Mamoru' and was deeply saddened.

"Oh Momo," he whispered. "You don't deserve this." He caught a glimpse of her face and gasped. He had never seen her look so sad. Sleep was supposed to be peaceful. An escape from the world. Not an entry to one just as bad.

Toshiro couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly left. Shutting the sliding door behind him, he panted heavily for more air. He looked down at his feet and a single tear slid down his face as he thought of the broken brunette. _I-I have to talk to her soon. I have to._ He thought. _Soon._

_

* * *

_**And the 9****th**** chapter is here. Yay. I think it's sad. Sigh…anyway. Sorry about that huge time-skip there. I didn't really have the last couple chapters planned out in my head so they were probably a little rough. Sorry. I have the rest all planned out though so no worries. Please review!**

**~Teddy**


	10. Mission

**Here ya go...a new chapter.**

* * *

Toshiro walked through the 10th Division, thinking. It had been one week since he had gone to see Momo. He had promised himself that he would go see her again, but hadn't gotten enough courage to do so. Finally, he just didn't think anymore. He would just go. He walked silently to her quarters and knocked. There was no turning back now.

"Come in," he heard her weak voice from behind the door. He stalled. He hadn't heard her voice in so long. He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. "Shi--Captain Hitsugaya," she said, totally stunned. She sat up a little. "What brings you here?"

"I, um..." he started. "I came to see how you were doing."

"I-I'm doing better, I guess. Thank you," she said looking down.

He nodded. "Well I better get going then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He turned back to see her fiddling with her thumbs.

"If you don't mind, could you stay awhile?" She looked up. "I get pretty lonely here by myself."

"S-Sure," he stuttered. He pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat down.

"S-So, how have you been Captain Hitsugaya?" Momo asked nervously.

"Fine. Busy," he replied.

"Mm."

They sat there in silence for awhile and Toshiro said, "You should get some rest. You look tired."

She nodded and lay back down. Toshiro got up to leave, when Momo said, "Shiro?" His eyes widened and Momo clapped her hand over her mouth. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I--"

"It's fine," Toshiro said in his usual cold voice. "What do you need?"

She looked up with pleading eyes. "Could you stay while I sleep? Sometimes, I get nightmares and-"

"Yes," he said, looking away.

"What?"

"Yes, I will stay for as long as I can."

"Thank you..." Momo trailed off, as she rested her head on the pillow.

Toshiro sat back down and watched her close her eyes. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and Toshiro relaxed.

He had done it. He came to see her, and talked to her. Before her realized what he was doing, he bent over, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

* * *

It had been one week since Hitsugaya had gone to see Momo, and he was sitting in his office, signing his paperwork. It was late at night, and he was busy trying to get it done when he heard a tentative knock on the door. "Come in," he said irritably.

"H-Hi," Momo said, peeking her head in.

"Hinamori," he said in greeting. "Come on in." She came, and sat on the small couch near his desk. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"No, not really. I just wanted to visit a little," she said quietly.

"This late?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," she said.

"I see...well I suppose it's fine if you stay here awhile," he said indifferently.

"Thank you."

The petite brunette would stay quiet a little before talking to him about something unimportant. This continued awhile, but then Momo didn't answer Hitsugaya one time. He looked up from his work to see her fast asleep on the couch. He sighed, and walked over to drape a blanket over her. He then decided to go to sleep himself and finish the rest of the paperwork tomorrow, but he didn't want to leave her. He sat in his chair, and dozed off on his desk, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Hitsugaya woke up at the sound of a click, and the first thing he noticed when he woke up the next morning, was that Hinamori was gone. She apparantly hadn't left that long ago since he could still feel her spirit pressure, so he ran out of the office, figuring the click must of been her shutting the door behind her. He looked around a bit outside before seeing her a ways down the walkway.

"Hinamori!" he said, running up to her. She turned, looking slightly surprised at his sudden appearance.

"H-Hey," she said, "sorry for staying too long, and then suddenly leaving. I--"

"It's fine," he said, cutting her off.

She smiled softly, and they were quiet for a minute. "Thank you," Momo whispered.

"For what?" Hitsugaya asked, confused.

"For coming to me when I needed someone. I don't know if anyone else could've helped me," she said quietly.

"Hinamori..." he trailed off.

"Thanks for everything," she continued. "And I'm glad to have spoken to you again after so long."

Hitsugaya didn't say anything as two Hell Butterflies flitted to them.

_All captains and lieutenants report for a meeting in the 1st Division._

They both looked confused.

"That's unusual," Momo said as the black butterflies flew off. "Normally it's just the captains. I wonder what's up..."

"I don't know," Hitsugaya said, "but let's go."

The two of them flash-stepped to the 1st Division, where others were already arriving.

Once everyone was settled Yamamoto said, "Sorry to call you here on such short notice, but Central 46 has issued an order effective immediately. There is a situation in the World of the Living, and is to be carried out by a captain and lieutenant. Central 46 has chosen the two who will go on this mission. I would've called only them here, but I wanted everyone to know the situation."

He paused before continuing. "The captain and lietutenant that are to go on this mission are from different squads. The reason being that the mission is two months long, and we do not want a squad to be without a captain or acting captain for that about of time. The captain that will be going is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Division 10, and the lieutenant will be Lieutenant Momo Hinamori of Division 5."

There was some discussion on how Momo, may not be suitable to fulfill the mission due to her previous loss in which the Head-Captain replied, "Lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Aizen have both informed me that she is now capable of doing her duty. She will be going. Dismissed. Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori, stay, so I can brief you on your mission."

The rest of the room cleared out, leaving only the three officers.

"You will stay at a hotel in Karakura Town, there has been some suspicious activity going on there. High amounts of spirit energy, and increased Hollow sightings have been emenating from it. I need both of you to monitor this. That is all. Questons?"

"No sir," Momo and Hitsugaya replied in unison.

"Good, go get whatever you need. You leave in two hours."

* * *

"Ready?" Hitsugaya asked Momo as she walked to the gate with a small bag. She nodded.

Hitsugaya waved up at the two Soul Reapers that were running the Senkaimon and they opened it.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya said as it was fully opened.

"Good luck!" Matsumoto called from a distance. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her, and walked through the gate, Momo close behind him.

"Bye Rangiku!" she called.

Soon the captain and lieutenant were through the gate, and into the World of the Living, their Hell Butterflies fluttereing past them.

"Well," Hitsugaya said, "here we are."

* * *

**Hello...goodbye.**

**~Teddy**


End file.
